


【LoGH】休止符·延长音（The pause，the fermata）

by Jinglebear



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: This work posted on Jun.1,2016.It is a memorial work for Yang.Also this story was wrote for the living person.





	【LoGH】休止符·延长音（The pause，the fermata）

**Author's Note:**

> AO3存档。  
> Tag没有仔细地打。姑且这样吧……

杨威利与华尔特·冯·先寇布等人的最后一趟光年旅程在宇宙历801年10月的第三个星期画上了休止符。

10月13日，天气，晴。

休伯利安抵达海尼森大气圈外层的时间是海尼森标准时10月12日凌晨3点20分。海尼森的中央区下着瓢泼大雨，阵风八到九级。负责在宇宙港警戒的海尼森警察部队和负责外围秩序的前同盟军退役军官混编第一团——电视报道里的正式名称是“热心参与维持秩序的海尼森志愿者”，顶着大风站在黑漆漆的雨夜里，雨水在他们脸上刮出一道道河流，分不清哪里是泪哪里是水。宇宙港调度塔在综合了地面情况之后，电告已在大气圈外层宇宙港——俗称外港安全停靠的休伯利安、尤利西斯等舰，地面天气不允许穿梭机下降，具体出发时间另行通知。调度塔台原本打算让伊谢尔伦革命军备降在距离中央区稍远一些的第二宇宙港，然而第二港在鲁宾斯基大火祭的时候烧得面目全非，至今还没恢复正常运作。除去在帝国军第一次造访之时就被米达麦亚舰队炸掉的同盟军第一军港，以及负担着海尼森如今主要民航任务的第三宇宙港，没有陆地降落能力的同盟战舰只能远远地停在大气圈外头临时修好的一港外港，而无法经由穿梭机回到坚实的地面上。

守候在立体TV前的原同盟领内所有星域的居民默默地对着天空祈祷，希望明天是一个晴天。

因为，他已经太久没有回来了。

时间10月13日上午11时09分，搭载着杨威利元帅的穿梭机着陆于海尼森。记者们举起手中的长枪短炮对准了缓缓打开的舱门，第一宇宙港内港停机坪外鸣起二十一发枪响。这是自地球时代便有的致哀流程，宇宙时代的人们也无可免俗。杨提督可一向不喜欢这种场面啊。尤里安在心里想着。他回头看看，卡琳抱着先寇布的勋章盒子，明艳的红发无精打采地耷拉在肩头。伊谢尔伦舰队预备军的臂章已经被黑纱挡住，年轻的飞行员在胸前别着空战队的徽章，右边领子上她自己的上士领章被替换下来，此刻正别着先寇布的领章——这是同盟军的习惯，同样从军的亲族在迎送亡者时会戴上属于亡者的领章。卡琳以女儿的身份别上了先寇布的中将领章，正如尤里安的衣领上此刻正别着杨提督的元帅领章一样。

“这个领章还是给尤里安吧。”菲列特利加这么说着，把放着领章的盒子往尤里安面前一推。盒子边缘碰到装着红茶的纸杯，杯中的褐红色液体泛起细微的涟漪。她做了一次深呼吸，起身，对着窗户上的玻璃调整好自己的表情，然后继续和另一个未亡人开她们令人难捱的会议——即便是最微不足道的列席者，都会忍不住垂下眼帘不去看两位主要谈判者的会议。

双边会议的最中间主位都是空着的，在它们的右侧座位上，坐着两位年轻的女性。其中一位有一个十九岁养子和一个名叫伊谢尔伦共和政府的东西以及一个未来可能会叫海尼森自治政府的超级烂摊子，另一位则有一个还不到半岁的儿子兼还在裹尿布的帝国皇帝亚历山大一世和一个名叫新银河帝国罗严克拉姆王朝的玩意儿以及完全不知道未来的银河级麻烦。

不管是哪一边部下从属同僚都觉得，命运女神反手一巴掌拍死了甩手掌柜乘以二这件事，简直就是宇宙自大爆炸以来最大的恶意。

 

“杨，回家了。”舱门减压阀启动提示音响起时，菲列特利加悄悄地凑在杨的耳边说。

尤里安和亚典波罗半蹲下来。

亚典波罗指挥着，协同后面的波布兰和卡介伦，把杨的灵柩稳稳抬起。

按照伊谢尔伦治丧委员会的请求，宇宙港里安安静静的，没有哀乐也没有其他声音。偶尔有风声呼啸地卷着地上的枯叶，在平整的地面上打个旋儿，细碎地唱着一支小调，径自蹦跳开来。

倒是意外的平和。

灵柩的控制系统一如既往的好。停棺一年有余，透过透明的棺椁，依然能够清晰地看到杨的容貌，安详平和——就像他只是睡着了一样。

内港停机坪上响起细不可闻的抽泣声。这些若有若无的哭泣是谁发出的呢？也许是来自前来迎接的海尼森临时政府代表，也许是来自被拦在远处的记者，或者是来自于那些手挽手组成人墙列道两旁的警察和退役老兵。又有谁能说得清楚呢？唯一能够确定的是，啜泣声绝对不是来自于从伊谢尔伦返回的这些人，因为早在数个月前，他们就已经把该哭的日子一并都哭尽了。

那个传说的终结，也是这个历史的开始。

在所有目光聚焦在年轻的伊谢尔伦革命军代理司令官尤里安·敏兹脸上时，卡琳已经捧着蔷薇骑士连的联队旗走下了舷梯。红色是哪三种红色呢？是血、火焰与鲜红的玫瑰。

先寇布，大混蛋。先寇布，大混蛋。爸爸，大……

卡琳失去了在这世界上最后一个与她有着血缘关系的人。但此刻抬着灵柩的蔷薇骑士连残部，走在前头的尤里安和菲列特利加，还有不正经的老师波布兰中校，他们每个人都与她有关。

我不是一个人。至少在这种时刻，我不是一个人。真是太好了。卡琳的手指捏紧了蔷薇骑士连的旗帜。她的掌心里捏着先寇布的第十三代蔷薇骑士连联队长徽章——在这个连队里，能够活着安全地拿到这枚徽章的人并不多。卡琳获得了先寇布留在伊谢尔伦上的所有遗物，包括一件血迹斑斑的装甲，一只已经卷刃的战斧，一些口红印洗都洗不掉的衬衫还有一封完全不像先寇布作风的遗书。说是遗书，全文也就只有死后财产交由女儿卡特罗捷·冯·克罗歇尔全权处置这样的寥寥几句。遗书里还附带有内含迟到十五年的零花钱存折以及以卡琳的名义存入的信托基金。

遗书的最后显然也没有语重心长地再次嘱托：“不要让我在四十岁之前做外公。”便宜老爹做得果真潇潇洒洒让人连生气的欲望都没有。卡琳翻了好几遍才确定没有需要她替这个三不管老爹完成的遗愿，诸如莎莉、茱莉亚、安妮、克劳迪娅的心情一个都不需要她去关照……该说松了口气呢，还是先寇布大混蛋？

那还是先寇布大混蛋吧。

“葬礼的事情有我们呢。”卡介伦中将拍拍卡琳的肩膀，将她从“再一次独自一人站在墓地里”的恐慌中解救出来。卡琳已经不在意其他人看到她别着先寇布的领章时的窃窃私语。是啊，睡在棺材里的那个，是我的爸爸。

 

灵柩离开了宇宙港。等候在宇宙港广场上的人群黑压压一大片，每个人都穿着黑色的丧服，没有人说话。一切都显得静悄悄的。

元帅甩甩尾巴，没等莎洛特反应过来便从篮子里跳了出来。杨家的肥猫喵呜了一声，在菲列特利加的脚边蹭了几下，然后端正地坐在了尤里安面前。

“元帅？”尤里安惊讶地看着它。

阳光下的元帅眯着眼睛，舔了舔自己的前爪，然后再喵呜地对着尤里安——尤里安觉得它是在对着杨提督叫了几声，在空气中挥了挥左前爪，却没有挪动它沉重的臀。

“元帅，走吧。”菲列特利加俯下身，把猫抱了起来。元帅依然盯着棺椁，直到尤里安将杨提督的棺椁放上地上车，它才收回目光。

有人说，人在死后是有灵魂的。也有人说，猫能看到常人看不到的东西。尤里安觉得，如果是杨提督的话，这二者于他都是无稽之谈。他大概会一本正经地向尤里安解释人类迷信思想的成因与其在历史上所起的作用吧。但今天尤里安总觉得元帅似乎真的感应到了什么。或者，作为一只猫的元帅明白，这是它最后一次再见到那个用人生中领到的第一笔退役金一口气给它买了五支逗猫棒三大包高级猫粮拼着糟糕的厨艺拿三文鱼给它做了一顿猫饭的家伙了。

“呜。”元帅发出了一种令人类难以理解的声响。

 

在接下来的两天里，伊谢尔伦治丧委员会决定于海尼森纪念堂举行杨威利元帅等人的告别仪式，在10月15日下葬军人公墓。菲列特利加谢绝了“给杨威利元帅盖个纪念堂”的提议，将墓址选在了杨就算没有任何头衔都能安稳躺进去的军人公墓，杨的墓碑就挨着约翰·罗伯特·拉普上校的墓碑。菲列特利加认为，让杨自己做选择的话他也会愿意这样的安排。杨夫人原本打算停灵于海尼森体育场举行告别仪式，却因为近来不定的天气而不得不改在了海尼森纪念堂——要知道，杨威利这个人啊，显然更愿意去杰西卡·爱德华牺牲的体育场，而不是他和宇宙恶心物种特留尼希特握过手的海尼森纪念堂。

“没办法啦，忍耐一下吧，亲爱的。”杨夫人趴在灵柩边，对杨耳语着。天气不遂人愿呐。

“杨元帅已经过世了。不过，他不喜欢的事情我们一件也不会去做，至少在他的告别仪式上，绝对不会做。”尤里安是这样对前来“慰问”，又或者说非常想出个风头的政客们说的。于是，被伊谢尔伦治丧委员会强力拒绝的前·议员们只好一边在心里骂骂咧咧，一边用充斥着同情理解的表情对遗族说着“我们能够理解。”然而政客毕竟是政客，他们不会放过任何一个证明自己是人渣的机会。他们在海尼森中心广场另辟会场，好用又臭又长的方式完成自己的表演。“我们在这里缅怀一位优秀的军人……”站在台上，风姿绰约，自己都觉得自己特别棒。今年的支持率一定会上升，新议会里绝对会有我的一席之地——倒是真有电视台在转播，只是除了议员们的托儿和支持者们似乎谁也没有去认真关注他们。半个小时后，电视台和记者都忍无可忍地撤退了。

比起跳梁小丑，大家还是更愿意再去看一眼杨威利。

穿着丧服的未亡人和养子站在灵柩边上答礼。在抵达海尼森之前，伊谢尔伦治丧委员会就已经认真讨论过，杨夫人和敏兹司令是否应该在告别仪式上向全同盟领做一次公众演讲。最终，考虑到种种，还是由杨夫人简短地说几句。不是为了表明什么立场，也不是为了确立什么政治目的，就仅仅是感谢每一个最后来与杨提督相见的人。

感谢每一个人。因为，从伊欧·法洁卡斯号跨越光年的远征到自由行星同盟的建立，从国父海尼森的愿望到比克古元帅最后的敬礼，这片星域里的每一个小小瞬间，不都是由每一个小小的个体组成的吗？

“各位，我们回来了。”菲列特利加的开场白是一句简单的问候，“离开海尼森去伊谢尔伦的时候，先夫曾经与我说过，我们还是会回来的。”菲列特利加的表情并没有哀切，反倒像是陷入了遥远的追忆。“长久以来，杨有一个愿望，早早地退休，和平地在充满阳光的午后喝红茶。”菲列特利加微微笑起来，“可惜总是事与愿违。过去，他也说过，如果战争能够在他这一代结束便好了。他说：‘我们家有个孩子，不希望他也上战场。’”

尤里安颤抖着深吸了一口气。

菲列特利加回头深深地凝望一眼尤里安。

“但是，我们家的尤里安还是上了战场，而且还做了许多事情。一年多来辛苦了，尤里安·敏兹代理司令官。谢谢。”菲列特利加对着尤里安真诚地说。杨的离开，尤里安的痛苦绝对不比她少，然而在所有的绝望一起压在身上的时候，尤里安仍然选择坚强地站起来，扛起重担。所有人都快忘了，尤里安到现在也只有十九岁而已。十九岁，勉强算是青年，却还踩在少年的尾巴尖儿上。

尤里安什么也没说，也什么都说不出来，他默默地向菲列特利加行了个端正的军礼，以此表达自己所有的情感。

镜头定格在代理司令官年轻的面庞上。在遇到杨提督之前的种种难过，似乎已经被更强大的力量抹去。尤里安面对的，是一个需要他不断努力的未来。

在尤里安的未来里，杨提督虽已不在，但却也无处不在。

“……就算是奇迹的杨都无法改写的历史轨迹，到今天也算是告一段落了。未来的路要怎么走，需要所有活着的人共通思考，共通努力。”

    银河的传说落下了帷幕，历史才刚刚要开始。

 

    先寇布的葬礼并没有和杨提督同时举行。主要是考虑到前来吊唁的女性数量太多，原本就已经爆满的大礼堂如果再在同一天开先寇布的追悼会，门口除了哭昏过去的老兵之外还会增加按兵团计算的哭昏过去的美丽女性。不能再给现场待机的医疗班增加工作量了。鉴于这种认知，先寇布的葬礼被推迟了一周，其中包括卡琳去民政局打印亲子关系证明书的时间。事实上先寇布活着的时候这玩意儿就已经打印过一次了，盖的是伊谢尔伦政府的章子，卡琳需要再在海尼森办一次手续，才能把先寇布的存款取出来。死去的人走得潇潇洒洒干干净净，活着的人还得上下求索忙得不可开交。结果，留给活着的人凭吊死者的时间也被压缩了不少。他们更习惯于在每一件小事里，悄悄地想起那些已经离开的人。

“按照阵亡二级特晋的规则，你们可以开始准备给先寇布提督追封元帅的事宜了。”卡介伦回到海尼森办的第一件事就是丧事，一连串的丧事，以及在数百打的阵亡特晋通知书、阵亡抚恤金发放书上签上自己的名字，忙得不得了。

“可是伊谢尔伦革命军还能沿用原来同盟的抚恤标准和追晋标准吗？我是说，帝国那帮人……”后勤忙得脚后跟打后脑勺，恨不得等结束一切工作之后找个证婚人好让自己和床铺喜结连理。

“放心吧，军队的事情敏兹司令已经和米达麦亚元帅谈妥了，所有流程按我们原本的来。”卡介伦回答。帝国军不会有意见的。这是军人的最后归宿，如果连区区一点对亡者的追忆也不允许的话，那伊谢尔伦党们撇撇嘴，大概还能跳起来挽起袖子上去干一架。

“先寇布中将他竟然也是元帅了……”林兹惊讶地张了张嘴。同盟没有一级上将这一级的军衔，上将上去就直接是元帅了。先寇布阵亡前是个一发加农炮炸烂军部禁闭室跟着杨提督私奔……啊出走到月球……哦伊谢尔伦的中将，原本中将级别只能上到上将，再往上就得国防部委员会和最高评议会开会了。然而综合各项情况考虑，临时政府在民意的要求下依然给了先寇布一个二级特晋。

他完全值得这个迟到的晋升。

“元帅的阵亡抚恤金啊……”卡介伦拍拍胸膛：“我心好痛。你们千万要爱惜生命啊，我不想再发阵亡抚恤金了。”虽然嘴上说着这样的话，卡介伦眼底却还是有着淡淡的落寞。卡介伦和先寇布，两人都是中将，年龄也算相近，更别提，先寇布那家伙突然间还多出个女儿。不过，此二人在私人生活上却是南辕北辙。模范已婚男和著名浪荡子，多少次在伊谢尔伦的指挥室里牙尖嘴利你来我往，多少次在一起推杯换盏筹划未来。跟着杨威利踏上伊谢尔伦的这群人之间凝结着一种远远超出友情、战友情，几乎称得上近似于亲情的情感。这种情感能够将生活观如此截然不同的两个人紧紧地联系在一起。先寇布这个家伙……卡介伦在得知先寇布死讯的时候，觉得有什么东西哽在喉头。

“放心吧，所谓祸害遗千年。至少你可以不用担心波布兰的阵亡抚恤金了。”亚典波罗顶着黑眼圈依旧牙尖嘴利功力不减。

“而且波布兰中校的话，连安家费都可以省了。”尤里安也插了进来，“他要去做宇宙海盗嘛。”

“……你们为什么还有功夫闲聊？！而且还是在我这里闲聊？！”卡介伦看着一屋子的人，用表情完美诠释一位老父亲看着一屋子不务正业小崽子时的心情。“敏兹司令，你的讲稿写完了吗？亚典波罗中将，你的伊谢尔伦革命军转业情况表做完了吗？波布兰中校……哦波布兰中校你就去广场上数小鬼们吧，把父母双亡尚未成年需要遗孤托养法扶助的孩子清点出来。”

“……”波布兰的表情是拒绝的，但身体很老实地拿着名册走了出去。

约莫七年前，藉由战时托孤法经卡介伦中将的手摁响银桥街24号门铃的少年，已经在七个月前以伊谢尔伦革命军代理司令的身份度过了自己十九岁的生日。又会有多少和我一样的孩子藉由托孤法走进新的人生呢？十九岁的代理司令官透过窗户看着广场上列队等待分配的少年们，不禁这样想道。然而，这种轻松的时刻毕竟只有瞬间而已。因为他还需要做一件事，在杨提督的葬礼之后，敏兹代理司令官将宣布伊谢尔伦革命军的正式解散和巴拉特星域自卫队的成立。

“在安排那些孩子之前，你们先帮我考虑一下如何安置我的弟子吧。”波布兰在出门前把脑袋往门里一晃，说道。

能被波布兰称作弟子的目前只有一个小鬼。十七岁，距离同盟的法定成年年龄还有不到一年。这种孩子是最难安排的。年龄卡在不尴不尬的位置，大了就能自己拿着退役金独立，小了还能比较容易地找到愿意收留的寄养家庭，但只差了一年，真不知该怎么办才好。

“先寇布的军官宿舍呢？”总之先找到安顿的地方。

“别傻了，早都跟着杨提督一起玩退役了哪来的军官宿舍？”

“那他总该有房产吧？”

“租住的公寓早在搞出干它一炮拯救杨提督这样的事情前就退租了，东西全在仓库里，你们谁陪卡琳去提？”亚典波罗看上去门儿清。让人不禁怀疑前一次的退役之后他到底花了多少时间和先寇布私下约会。完全不知道其他人心中所想的雀斑革命家皱着眉头在回忆先寇布的遗产，先寇布虽然没有买房子，但是好像还有一辆车，一辆非常不错的，跑车……

“关于这个问题，我想，卡琳还是以战时托孤法划到我这里来吧。”菲列特利加推门而入，加入了讨论。以后会如何她不知道，但卡琳总不能放着一个人。尽管已经彻底解除了军职转入政府系统，杨夫人依然有着退役军人及烈属的身份，符合战时托孤法的收养条件。

军属，军人，然后是退役军人，最后是烈属。

这个人生轨迹，倒真是让人长叹不已。

“是个好主意。但是，杨夫人，”林兹抱着打着绷带的胳膊沉着冷静地对菲列特利加道：“我必须强调一下，先寇布提督绝对、绝对、绝对不想在四十岁之前做外公。”幸运存活的蔷薇骑士连第十五代联队长以后辈身份关怀着长官的遗属。

“放心吧。”靠谱的监护人真诚回应。

尤里安把脑袋埋在公文堆里假装没听见。

“对了，我有一个严肃的问题。”亚典波罗突然间脑中灵光一闪。

“巴米利恩战役之后，我们这几个，包括先寇布可都退役了。溜回伊谢尔伦那会儿海尼森这边的政府可一个字都不承认，这会儿是怎么搞出来的军籍？”这问题非常重要，关系到退役金的多少呢。亚典波罗不得不承认，和杨学长在一起这么多年，好像整个伊谢尔伦司令部都被那个家伙带进了退休金神教……这到底是一种积极的发展还是一种消极的心态呢？亚典波罗自己也不知道。

“废话，当然是自由行星同盟伊谢尔伦革命军的军籍。”我们还是同盟军啊，只是同盟-伊谢尔伦革命军嘛。卡介伦在“伊谢尔伦革命军”这个词上加了重音。卡介伦在费沙和那个叫安东尼·菲尔纳的代军务省次长整整掐了三天三夜，才用这个方法让双方都（心不甘情不愿地）满意。

“顺便一提，退役金的配给标准是按照宇宙历799年以后的执行，也就是说还是削减过的那个计算方法。”卡介伦终于说出了亚典波罗最关心的问题。革命家一脸惋惜地咂咂嘴。多少钱都是钱啊，他还等着退役金出他的回忆录呢。

“尤里安也退役吗？”林兹问。

“不，尤里安短时期内还得留着干活。”卡介伦严肃地回答，根本没给尤里安拒绝的时间。“还有你，亚典波罗。”说着转头，看向雀斑中将。

“等等，我？”亚典波罗跳了起来，“不是说好回来就退役吗？我要去写回忆录！”还要做自由奔放的新闻记者！

“在职也可以写。我交接之前还可以假公济私给你的办公室配一台好一点的电脑和一台好一点的打印机。耗材你自己想办法跟以后的总务打好关系。”卡介伦的表情里写满了“快来感激我”。

“我不干！”亚典波罗在房间跳脚。

“你必须得干。另外，巴拉特星域自卫军的过渡时期司令官恐怕要让你来做了。”卡介伦说得很轻松，仿佛在谈论明天的天气。

“诶？”

“你在‘诶’什么？尤里安才十九岁，还有大把的青春年华还没好好过呢。”卡介伦看上去有些生气了，“不要做不负责任的大人！”

“海尼森纪念大学的自主招生考试是明年三月份。我打算努力一下。”尤里安努力地笑了一下，让自己看上去轻松一点。

“就是这样。”菲列特利加毫不犹豫地将亚典波罗小小的抗议掐灭：“另外，卡介伦中将过几天就要办理退役然后到临时政府工作了。”同盟军后勤界天王、真·伊谢尔伦大总管（的丈夫）、万千后勤心中的偶像、财政部恨不得供奉起来的全能之神，传说拥有卡介伦（及其夫人）就是拥有光明未来社会希望……总之卡介伦是不可能闲下来的。

“现在准备来得及吗？我是说大学入学考试。”林兹担忧地看着尤里安。

“我看过去年的试卷了，感觉没什么问题。”尤里安回答。不要小看敏兹司令啊，杨曾经说过尤里安和隔壁的皇帝有相似之处，从某种意义上来说，也算是基于能力给出的评价。

“……”询问学霸对考试有没有信心是一件特别愚蠢的事情，林兹深刻地认识到了自己的错误。

 

卡琳站在空荡荡的宿舍楼里，不知道自己该做什么才好。士官证、身份证、特种驾驶证、退役证明书、退役金申领书、转业证明书、户口迁移书、监护人签名书……各种各样的文件排满了桌面。同屋的女孩子们已经都离开了。有的与父母团聚抱头痛哭，回到了温暖的家；有的留在军队，但去了新的分配地。和她一样成为战争孤儿的有的去了孤儿院，有的则还在等待分配监护人……而她的寄养证明已经由监护人本人亲手交到了她的手上。

楼道里很安静，坏掉的灯泡发出奇怪的电流声。间或有一两句属于人类的谈话随着风飘进卡琳的房间，却也隐隐约约听得不甚清晰。在宇宙里待了三年多，卡琳的行李少的可怜。她把行李箱合上又打开，迟疑地坐下站起，最后盯着阳台外面被风吹得摇摆不停的树叶，愣愣地出神。

以后，该做什么呢？

年轻的空战队员开始思考这个问题。

她喜欢斯巴达尼恩，也喜欢做飞行员，当然，非常喜欢宇宙。但是，已经没有战争了。卡琳有些茫然。

“卡琳！”有个声音在楼下响起。

卡琳从阳台上探出脑袋向下张望，仿若油画里走出的少年抬起头，毫无目标地朝楼上呼唤。

风把少女红色的发丝吹起来，有那么一瞬间，卡琳想哭却又想笑。

“尤里安。”年轻的女孩这样唤着。声音里有她自己也不理解的情感。

亚麻色头发的少年朝她挥了挥手。然后，卡琳听到原本寂静得近乎可怕的宿舍楼里突然爆发出一阵属于少年少女的喝彩和口哨声。阳台上突然多出了好多人。这些年轻的面庞生气勃勃，他们笑着，喧闹着。

“哦~”同层楼的女孩从阳台上探出脑袋，在发现楼下的人时不由自主地发出了符合他们年纪的声音。

“敏兹司令我爱你！我还有机会吗？”

“我们伍长生气起来像哥斯拉！敏兹司令请保重！”

“……”

尤里安摸了摸脸，他太久没和同龄人相处了，总感觉自己有点脱节。

卡琳一时语塞。

“卡琳！”尤里安再次唤道，他指了指大门。一个没有宿舍门禁卡的司令官淳朴地微笑起来。

卡琳：“……”

卡琳离开了尤里安的视线。她像乘着风一般轻盈而迅速地在楼道里奔跑。去迎接一个代表着“明天”的家伙。

不知为什么，卡琳突然觉得自己很高兴。这种心情，就像……就和第一次驾驶斯巴达尼恩冲进星辰间一样。

 

杨夫人在海尼森临时政府成立仪式上发表了讲话。卡介伦夫人并没有去现场，她一边做着家里的扫除工作，一边确认女儿们的复学事宜。在并不十分遥远的过去，卡介伦家举家追随杨威利上了宇宙。在最后的停留于地面的那些日子里，卡介伦夫人变卖了能卖的家具和杂物，然后把剩下的物品打包好贴上快递单寄回了同在海尼森的娘家。在宇宙里兜兜转转一大圈，回到地面上一看，原来的军官宿舍竟然没被再次分配，而是落着灰尘静静地等待主人的归来。

算是意外之喜吗？

孩子们的外婆用一句“欢迎回来”迎接了率性而为的女儿一家，顺便把奥尔丹丝的东西原封不动地给她寄了回来，并表示等她们安顿停当，她随时欢迎外孙女们来看望她。杨舰队的家属们，每一个人都十分理解这支舰队的作风，仿佛这种理镌刻进了他们的骨血一般。

家事机器人转来又转去，提醒屋子的女主人咖啡机已经预热完毕，可以煮咖啡了。立体TV里的声音断断续续地传入厨房，咖啡机发出细微的运作声响，趁着煮咖啡的空当，卡介伦夫人打开写着“厨房”的纸箱，拿出一个罐子。

“哎呀，已经过期了。”她自言自语。

那是一罐只剩三分之一的大吉岭红茶。是为特定的访客准备的。在这间屋子的访客里，只有一位客人不喜欢咖啡，只喜欢红茶。

卡介伦夫人觉得眼睛有些酸涩，她冲着茶罐眨了几下眼睛，然后放下它。白魔女从脚边的购物袋里掏出一罐新的红茶，把它放进擦拭干净的柜子里。她盯着那罐旧茶看了许久，最终还是把那罐旧茶扔进了垃圾桶。

它属于过去。

正当白魔女小小地沉浸于缅怀旧日的思绪时，小女儿从房间里跑出来，冲进厨房里，“妈妈妈妈好看吗？”她穿着小学校服转了一圈，水手服的裙摆在空气中划出漂亮的弧线。很快，她就要正式进入小学了。

“真漂亮。”卡介伦夫人冲女儿微微一笑。

“妈妈。”玄关处响起大女儿的声音，莎洛特背着书包打开门。她今天自己去学校报到了。

“莎洛特回来啦。”孩子的母亲说道，她放下手中的东西，从厨房里走了出来。

“妈妈，老师说我可以直接上六年级，明年可以和大家一起毕业！”莎洛特开心地说着。做了一个下午的卷子，卡介伦大魔王家的魔女二代目正在逐渐显露出她继承自父母的强力外挂。

“那真是太好了。”女孩的母亲一点也不意外，她知道自己的女儿，就像她熟知伊谢尔伦要塞司令部里的每个人一样。

“那么，为了表示庆祝，妈妈煮奶茶给你们喝好不好？”卡介伦夫人张开双臂，搂了搂女儿们。

“好！”女儿们异口同声地回答。

卡介伦夫人微笑着，再次打开橱柜，取出那罐新的茶叶。

它属于未来。

 

“呐，杨。你的红茶。”很多年以前，刚刚变成“卡介伦”的奥尔丹丝将一杯冒着热气的红茶放在丈夫的学弟面前。

“啊，谢谢。”局促的黑发青年这样说着，一本正经地道谢。

已经过了这么久呀。奥尔丹丝在心底想着。

 

 

夜幕落下之时，忙完了一天工作的菲列特利加坐在议长办公室里。这间宽敞的办公室一直是海尼森的最高决策中心。而现在，一位年轻的女士暂时的成为了它的主人。菲列特利加轻轻地舒了口气，伸手揽过桌上丈夫的相片。大落地窗外夜幕深沉，城市的霓虹灯里，曾经驰骋星海的人只能凭借肉眼依稀地在天空中寻觅到几颗星斗。杨在照片里腼腆地微笑着，也会永远地在相框里微笑下去。

未亡人有时也会梦见在佛列蒙特街居住时的短暂生活。一个洒满阳光的午后，元帅在沙发的这一头，杨在沙发的那一头。一人一猫，懒懒散散地打着哈欠。桌上是永远不会凉掉的红茶，杨手里是永远翻不完的历史书。而菲列特利加自己呢，蜷缩在单人沙发上，心满意足地挠着元帅的肚皮。

“我觉得民主主义什么的没了也好，整个宇宙还原成原子也无所谓，只要他能在我身旁半睡半醒地看书就好了……”曾经这样想着的人，最终却还是把民主主义从柴火堆里拾了起来。毕竟回忆终究只是回忆，现实是那个本应该懒散地躺在菲列特利加身边看书的家伙，已经永远地长眠于军人公墓，而他的未亡人正以决绝的勇气与魄力继承，支撑他留下来的一切。让民主的火苗燃烧于她的手心，永不熄灭。

他会一直在这里陪着我吧。菲列特利加摩挲着相框这样想道。

“宇宙原本便是一个剧场,而历史是一部没有作者的剧曲。”并不久远的过去，照片里的人似乎说过这样的话。离开的人将永远停留在每个人的心里，而活着的人要继续向前，因为，这出歌剧还远远没到终场的时候呀。

杨，你说对吧？

 

END


End file.
